Wolf Sledge
The Wolf Sledge is the signature hammer of the Wolf of Saturn Six. In addition to its high status chance, the sledge can be thrown with heavy attacks in a similar manner to Glaives. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily and damage. Advantages: *High and damage – effective against shields and health. *Good critical chance. *Third highest status chance of all hammers, behind and . **Can reach 100% status chance with , , , and . *Possesses momentum during regular swings, which resists interruption such as stagger or knockdown. *Heavy Attack throws the hammer in a similar manner to a , which can bounce once or travels up to 40 meters before returning to the user, damaging anyone in its path. **Hitting the head of an enemy with a thrown attack will cause it to home in on another before returning. **Killing an enemy with a thrown attack will cause it to seek a random nearby enemy regardless of hitting their head. **Hammer can explode mid-flight by pressing the melee button and also forces a return. Explosion has a chance to inflict a proc over 5 meters. ***Recall explosion has innate damage – effective against Machinery and Fossilized. *Stance polarity matches . Disadvantages: *Low damage – less effective against armor. *Recall explosion has innate damage – less effective against Ferrite Armor and Infested Sinew. *Recall explosion deals self-damage. *Below average critical multiplier. *Cannot use melee attacks while the hammer is in mid-flight. *Will not seek an additional enemy if none are close enough. *If it hits a surface before hitting the next enemy it will return to you. *It will only seek 1 additional enemy, before returning, after hitting its first target. Notes *Throw attack properties: **Travels primarily in a straight line with slight homing properties. **Has a range of 40 meters unmodified by melee range mods. **Can bounce up to one time between targets although it does not seem to be guaranteed. **Does not punch through terrain. **Deals 3x damage but otherwise has unchanged attack properties (status, crit, etc). **Hits do not contribute to the combo multiplier. **Will always ragdoll the enemy unless they are immune to the effect. **Hitting an enemy's head with the thrown attack will cause it to seek random nearby enemies, causing both enemies to be ragdolled away. **Killing an enemy with a thrown attack will cause it to seek a random nearby enemy regardless of hitting their head. **Will not seek an additional enemy if none are close enough. **If it hits a surface before hitting the next enemy it will return to you. **It will only seek 1 additional enemy, before returning, after hitting its first target. *Recall explosion properties: **Deals 777 damage in a 5 meter radius, unaffected by melee range mods. **Recall explosion deals self-damage. **Has a high proc chance which is affected by equipped elemental damage mods. *Despite being throwable, it cannot equip glaive-exclusive mods such as and . * 's throws five hammers. Patch History *Damage increased from 130 to 259. *Range increased from 1.5 to 3.1. *Slam Attack increased from 130 to 777. *Slide Attack increased from 260 to 518. *Parry Angle set to 50. *Follow Through increased from 0.2 to 0.4. *Added a 5m 200 Explosion damage radial attack on recall. *Increased Range from 1 to 1.5m. *Increased Melee damage from 115 to 130. *Increased throwing projectile damage from 575 to 650. *Reduced the collision width of the thrown projectile from 0.6m to 0.2m. *Increased the speed of the throwing animations. *Removed the Ducat selling price from a Wolf Sledge's component parts. *Component parts and blueprint are now tradable. *Introduced. }} es:Mazo de Lobo de:Wolfshammer fr:Marteau du Loup